


The Prologue of Everything

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Khan/Arthur Residence [5]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arthur Dent is cute, Khan is being romantic to Arthur, M/M, Romance, a bit of a life and death situation, a bit of angst, all the enterprise crew, and Arthur is so flustered, and everyone is sick watching these two, and tragedy, it's cute, just gonna tag the main ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces of Arthur and Khan's life before parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... or How Khan Realised His Heart's Desire (but that's a cliche title, so I chose this one because it sounded better, but it's still cliche)
> 
> the continuation of [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909239/chapters/1763641)
> 
> I guess it should be categorised as mature... or should I put teen and up audience...?

“Hello, Athur.” The said man flinched in surprise and was quite relieved he didn’t nick a finger since he was holding unto a scalpel. Arthur felt a hand ran through his brown colored hair and sighed as he leaned back at the firm chest behind him. Arthur was lenient enough to let Khan tip his head backwards and sneak a kiss, feeling glad there was no one around, actually scratch that, he should be worried no one’s around. Khan could get suspiciously vicious with his affection when no one is watching.

 

“What is it now, Khan?” Ever since that first initial kiss in front of McCoy and Kirk, Arthur can’t seem to hide from the both of them as well as Khan. As much as he’s very grateful for Kirk’s words with Admiral Pike, who was quite surprised when Kirk told him that Khan is more docile with Arthur near him, he doesn’t really feel quite well at that moment. The looks he received from the Enterprise crew were a bit disturbing, especially since Khan was breathing his neck down behind him, but the sympathetic look Uhura gave him reassured him somewhat at that time. Arthur avoided Khan to his best ability, especially since he needed to concentrate if he wants to help McCoy in the medical ward.

 

“Can one just say hello to his love?” Love. Was it love that they shared, or is it just deep fascination? Arthur never really fall in love, he was still young, despite already graduating from his medical school. His studies left him with everything but time, but when he’s with Khan, he felt warm. Khan is warmth and safety, that was what Arthur’s brain supplied him. Love it is, then. Khan told him he loves him because he is different and fascinating, and even if Khan doesn’t know what exactly love is, Arthur felt himself starting to love the previously wanted man. It was strange, Arthur thought, but having a person to love is the least blessing he could have.

 

Arthur doesn’t really want to remember his childhood, of his parents’ ignorance of him and decidedly throw him into the care of nannies and tutors, which made him delve into his studies even more than other children. What he had considered love was the way he feels about his first dog, his first and loyal friend whom he had mourned when the time came. Arthur seemed to have dazed off until Khan placed a hand on his cheek and woke him from his stupor. Arthur had flagged Khan off when the augmented man had asked him if he feels alright, telling him he was just lost in memory lane, and Khan had at least accepted that without questioning.

 

“It was strangely quiet in the Enterprise, isn’t it…?” Arthur suddenly questioned despite his distraction in the form of Khan burying his nose in his hair and the man’s hand playing with Arthur’s fingers. And then no one had come in to fetch Arthur when usually people were calling him over to go to see McCoy; it was strange. Khan didn’t reply to Arthur’s question, but he did turn the smaller man around and placed his forehead against his. Arthur was entranced by Khan’s always changing eyes and could stare at it forever, but the warmth in his cheeks are getting quite embarrassing if it’s not for Khan’s slight twitch of the mouth.

 

“You are lovely.” Khan whispered as he kissed Arthur’s forehead.

 

“You are beautiful.” Khan then began trailing kisses on Arthur’s face while his arms still wrapped around the shorter man’s waist. Arthur felt his face growing warmer with every kiss Khan gave him and futilely tried to push Khan away. And of course, this reaction only made Khan even more eager to pepper kisses down Arthur’s neck while the other gasped and tried hard to hold back the moan bubbling behind his throat.

 

“You are gorgeous.” Khan pulled back and brushed his knuckles on Arthur’s cheeks, his eyes not leaving Arthur’s. Khan was nose-to-nose with Arthur, his usually intimidating eyes turning tender as he gazed into Arthur’s soul.

 

“You are my siren.” Khan whispers once more, his voice laced with hunger and want as Arthur tried to tame his erratic heart to no avail. The way Khan kept pulling Arthur closer to him, as if wanting to bury the other’s body in his own, only help Arthur’s heartbeats quicker than necessary.

 

“You are mine. And I think I’d like to take advantage of this quietness.” One moment Khan was staring into Arthur with his suddenly dark eyes laced with hunger -or lust to be more precise-, and the moment after that, Arthur found himself -his mouth- ravished by one very keen augmented human. Arthur, whose brain had gotten a bit slow after the show of affections prior to bring ravished, blinked his eyes and squeaked when Khan bit his lips and pushed the other man a bit.

 

“K-Khan! What do you think you’re doing! P-People will…!” Arthur squeaked yet again when Khan nibbled his neck. “Ravishing you. And I may have the privilege to tell you that I had especially locked the door when I came in.” Khan provided rather unhelpfully because he went back on ravishing Arthur’s mouth and succeeded in sneaking a tongue in when Arthur squeaked yet again. The room was quiet saved for the sound of rustling and breathy moans and groans. But nothing more happened other than that, I assure you, as Khan himself had showed a bit of his humanity by vowing to never force Arthur to what he doesn’t want and wasn’t ready for.

 

It doesn’t help that Khan always hungers for Arthur, privately or not. He may just have traumatized some cadets and crew. Uhura thought they’re cute, well, she thought Arthur was cute.

 

Reluctantly ending their intimate moment with a chaste kiss, Khan seemed proud of himself to be the one who inflicted that dazed and faraway look in Arthur’s eyes. Khan then began to cuddle Arthur, enjoying the body warmth in his arms, and buried his face in Arthur’s hair. Arthur, who finally got the fog to clear from his mind, felt his head exploding from the sheer embarrassment that Khan had managed to make him do. The sudden acceleration in Arthur’s heartbeat made Khan huddle the other man closer to him while smiling, enjoying the way Arthur would wriggle in vain in his arms before he gave up and rested his head on Khan’s sturdy chest.

 

“Will you ever stop teasing me, Khan…?”

 

“If you mean cutting off my pleasure in seeing you writhe? I’m afraid no, my love.” The endearments always caught Arthur off guard, he cursed himself for it sometimes, but Arthur felt like he’s living a fairy tale he couldn’t help but give Khan a shy smile every time he said it.

 

“And if you call me a tease, what should I call you then, my love? The way you move, the way you work, and the way you talk to people like they matter so much lures me so.” Khan said nuzzling Arthur’s nose.

 

“And don’t forget your smile, the smile you reserve only for me. Smiling at smile when the captain and the commander are around is quite a crossing line. You will only smile that smile to me and me only. Not when there were others around us, only when there were only _the two of us_.” Khan emphasized it with a kiss with every word. Arthur cannot say no, of course, before something seemed to ram into his mind.

 

“… It was _you_ who sneaked into my room then!” Indeed, Arthur had felt as if someone had stepped into his quarters but wave it off as paranoia since he had been working rather hard that day since a certain childish captain decidedly decided to get into trouble once more. Dr. McCoy, bless his heart, was used to it enough to just jack a dose of hypospray into the captain’s neck before decking him into unconsciousness before he asked Arthur to help him reign him to the medical ward. No one knows his password, that’s for sure, but he did felt his bed dip at one time.

 

“Of course, who do you think brought you back into your quarters when you were seconds to collapsing? And your codes were not that hard to crack, I just hid it from you, that’s all.”

 

“Khan!” Khan smirked at how worked up Arthur get, talking about personal space and personal quarters and inappropriate before grimacing when his pocket communicator started vibrating.

 

“Khan, I don’t know where you are but you are definitely harassing one of my medics. I don’t care if you two are in a relationship or not, just stop harassing my medic! Now come over here since the captain needs you!” Arthur blushed at the harassment comment and looked towards Khan who was staring at his communicator with quite a disdain. Arthur shook his head vigorously and took a deep breath before pulling Khan by the lapel of his coat (why in the world is Khan wearing a _coat_ in a spaceship?) and give him a sweet chaste kiss before pushing him away, letting the other man stagger to his feet from surprise. Arthur was quite proud of himself for at least surprising the man until he staggered on his feet, it was quite a feat (no pun intended whatsoever, thank you) for someone as plain as he is.

 

“Arthur-” “Captain Kirk, needs you. You should go.” Arthur quickly turned around, not wanting Khan to see his red-faced manic expression. It was the first time Arthur had initiated a display of affection of some sort, the first kiss he’s initiated from the start of their relationship, Arthur felt like he’s managed to take so many steps of the stairs at once it’s making him feel crazy. Arthur was trying to make himself look busy but a hand on the dip of his back froze him in place. Arthur could feel Khan’s body heat seeping in as he leaned in close until his mouth is right next to Arthur’s ears.

 

“Tonight, then.” Khan whispered with so much _need-want-lust_ that it made Arthur shiver. A fleeting kiss on the back of Arthur’s ears and then Arthur was left alone with his frantic heart and relieved sigh. The doctor/assistant doctor really couldn’t handle any more of Khan’s… rather advanced display of affection, if he had to endure more of it, his legs would have given in -Arthur suspects it was what Khan was planning for-. Arthur huffed in faux annoyance and proceeded to make himself presentable enough before going back to checking all the facilities before going towards the door.

 

He did not expect a sudden stranger standing in front of him. He knew all the crew, all the crew knew each other, and he is a doctor, he is supposed to be familiar with all the Enterprise crew. But who is this stranger? The sudden pain Arthur felt in his abdomen made him look down, and after noticing the knife embedded to his stomach, he crumpled down to the floor before something exploded and the impact made him lose his consciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... no comment on this one

“K-Khan, I…” Arthur had actually whimpered when Khan pushed him onto the bed and started nipping his ears. Sadly, Arthur’s whimpers didn’t placate Khan much out of his lust for Arthur; it seemed to have escalated it, if possible. The augmented human didn’t bid his wife-husband any attention and continued to move his lips slowly down Arthur’s neck, eliciting a very very tempting moan out of Arthur’s tender lips.

 

“You’re mine now, forever. Not even death with do us part.” Khan whispered sensually as he bit into Arthur’s neck, licking the blood off of the bite before kissing Arthur senseless. As romantic as Khan’s words are, he may have a point. It was at the point that Khan had almost lost Arthur to that explosion and stab wound, that Khan knew what he had to do. Unlike with Kirk, whom McCoy had administered Khan’s blood to make sure that the good captain survived their initial encounter, this time, Khan will volunteer to give his blood to Arthur. No matter how much it takes, just as long as McCoy can assure that Arthur lives another day.

 

McCoy does not need a moment longer to contemplate Khan’s offer and quickly pushed the man over to the bed to take some vials of blood before nodding at Khan. Arthur had been one of the best and competent assistant he had, and to McCoy, Arthur is a good kid and it would be very much a shame to lose him in such a young age. Khan was rather grateful for the man’s good intention for his beloved, even if sometimes he got jealous when Arthur would sometimes be shy around McCoy as if he hadn’t been good enough to be near the doctor. McCoy had somehow been like an older brother/father figure for Arthur, and if there are people who actually cares for his beloved, Khan would allow it. If only Kirk would stop flirting with Arthur when Khan is in near proximity just to spite him.

 

“Khan…” Arthur managed to gasp when they parted for air before Khan crushed their lips once more, eating the moan that came from Arthur’s mouth into his. It was a gamble between life and death for Arthur, some who had been pessimistic was met with Khan’s fist and anger before Uhura subdued Khan with lectures about how Arthur would be very disappointed if he ever found Khan acting out like this. Khan had dedicated himself to find the ones responsible for the spy inside the Enterprise and of course it had to be personal, the aliens that were responsible had been keeping their eyes on Khan after all this time. The aliens wanted Khan to surrender and work with them instead and had decidedly to hurt those he’s very close to and they chose Arthur -Khan would have to talk to Spock about this bout of miscalculation and security breaching-. Khan hadn’t been one for forgiveness and leniency, those were all Arthur, not him.

 

And he didn’t hold anything back from destroying that ship. No one seemed to mind. It sated his blood thirst somewhat anyway.

 

“Mine, tell me you’re mine and mine only. Always.” Khan growled, his hand gripping Arthur’s hair, pulling on it making Arthur whimper into Khan’s mouth.

 

“Yours. Forever. I’m yours forever.” Arthur choked, burying his face in Khan’s shoulder with another delicious whimper as the man’s hand brushed teasingly at his naked inner thighs.

 

When Arthur had woken up from his coma, it was like the sun finally rising in Khan’s mind. The disturbing fog, as Spock said it, had finally lifted from his eyes and mind with Arthur’s fluttering eyes. When Arthur had whispered Khan’s name, despite how scratchy it sounded, Khan felt as if he had heard the angels sing in his ears and he ignored everything and everyone as he started kissing every inch of Arthur’s face. McCoy had the sense to check Arthur’s vitals, push everyone out and yelled at Khan he’ll castrate him if he made Arthur worse. When the door and had slid close and he was sure no one was there, Khan ravished Arthur’s mouth as the bedridden man cried at how desperate and raw the love Khan is showing him that moment.

 

“ _You are not allowed to leave me again, Arthur Dent. I will not allow you to go out of my sight from this very instant_.” Khan had told a crying Arthur as he held him close and kissed the mop of brown hair every minute now and then.

 

“ _I missed you…_ ” “ _Not as much as I you, my beloved, my love_.” Khan spent Arthur’s brief waking moment whispering sweet nothings to Arthur before he finally blurted out the question, which almost startled Arthur to hyperventilation if Khan wasn’t there to apologize and kiss him all better.

 

“ _… Repeat it for me…?_ ” Arthur had shyly asked as he gave Khan the best smile he could at that moment. A smile filled with trust and love and hope, which made Khan’s stomach flutter with all the happiness he thought he would never feel. Does this mean Arthur will give him an answer he hopes he does?

 

“ _Marry me, Arthur Dent. I will protect you from now on and we shall live together, forever, just the two of us_.” Arthur sighs contently and moved his hand over to Khan’s and weakly tugged it. Khan moved his face closer to Arthur and was rewarded with a chaste kiss and a tired smile.

 

“ _Of course. Of course you stupid idiot of a man, I wouldn’t want anything else_.”

 

And then there they are, in the heat of the first night after the wedding. Khan was being gentle with Arthur yet not at the same time, each kiss, each touch, each thrust and everything he does was filled with so much love Arthur felt like he wanted to explode from the love Khan kept on giving him.

 

“K-Khan… ah!” Arthur gasp when he felt himself on edge while Khan kept kissing Arthur’s neck, jaw and lips with each languid but mind-blowing thrust.

 

“Let me hear your voice, Arthur. My lovely lovely siren, let me hear you sing my name.” Khan mumbled into Arthur’s mouth, thrusting deeper and _more_. Arthur kept on squeaking Khan’s name with every thrust as he felt himself getting nearer and nearer and…

 

_Oh God…_

 

Is this how it feels like to be high? Is this how it would feel like every time they’d make love to one another? Arthur’s not so sure if he wanted to not feel like this ever again. Arthur gasped when Khan pulled himself out of him and moaned at how empty and vacant he felt before he almost screamed and bit his tongue when Khan deliberately forced himself inside Arthur once more.

 

“You do know I’m not quite finished just yet, don’t you my love?” Khan purred at Arthur’s moan. Khan then lifted one of Arthur’s legs over his shoulder and once more nipped at Arthur’s lower lip. Khan hold Arthur’s besotted gaze with his own lust-filled one before he moved closer to whisper at Arthur’s ears while the other moaned.

 

“Until you couldn’t walk, my love. And you don’t know how much your voice turns me on. My lovely siren, mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am squeeing at every possible time I wrote this chapter... maybe it's because I can imagine everything in my head but don't know the appropriate way of writing it down...
> 
> Damn


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy would probably laugh himself silly if he saw Khan groveling at the corner of the bed as his wife-husband glared at him from the cocoon of blanket he’s currently build around himself. It was really embarrassing despite how normal it is since it’s their morning after wedding night.

 

“Until I couldn’t walk you say, but now I couldn’t move without pulling a muscle!” Arthur grumbled, refusing to gaze into his husband’s eyes. Oh how he should have known! Arthur berated himself. Khan is never one to restrain himself even if his life depends on it! And he just had to give into his demands of _more_ , he should have known he’ll just be digging his own grave. Arthur petulantly ignored the traitorous part of his mind that mentioned he had _thoroughly_ enjoyed their love making the night before. Arthur had to conceal his blush at how gentle yet forceful and demanding his husband is, not to mention how dashing he looked with his hair all messed up.

 

_No, Arthur! Don’t you start blithering like a high school girl with a crush!_

 

“At least we have a few days off to ourselves, my love. I…” Arthur decided to conceal himself completely under the blanket to stop hearing whatever his husband (oh dear, he have to get used to that, doesn’t he?) was going to say. Arthur curled more into himself and felt so embarrassed of himself until he felt two arms wrapped around the cocoon and Khan’s fingers prying the blanket off around his head. Khan then started nosing his way down Arthur’s neck once again before grabbing his husband’s face in his hands.

 

“As I’ve said it before, I will say it again. I love you, my love, my siren, my doctor, my heart and my soul. You’re beautiful like this and you don’t know how much restrain I have to give myself from ravishing you like last night _every.single.day_.” Khan whispered heatedly as Arthur’s face burn red once more. Arthur was practically frozen and helpless with the blanket cocooning his body and tried not to shiver when Khan once again, ravished his mouth.

 

“I am sorry, my love. But as you probably wouldn’t believe, you are very much attractive and irresistible.” Khan placed a hand on the blanket and began pulling it away from Arthur’s still unclothed body before he pinned his still naked husband down on the bed. Arthur swallowed the lump he suddenly had on his throat when he saw the darkening eyes of his hungry husband.

 

“ _Especially when you’re mine_.” Khan said before ravishing his husband for the nth time. Arthur was actually frantically thinking of a way to push his husband off, but sadly the feel of pleasure beat him to it as he let out a shuddering moan when Khan began fingering him.

 

=.=.=.=.=

 

“… So, how’s your wedding night, kid?” McCoy couldn’t help the smirk tugging on his lips when Arthur turned to gave McCoy the stink eye before huffing and viciously tapping on his pad. McCoy could joke about it all he want, Arthur is still giving his husband the cold treatment.

 

“You know, I’m sure Kirk will be here soon from asphyxia… he’s been laughing nonstop ever since he saw your handprint on Khan’s face.” Arthur just grumbled more while McCoy shook his head fondly. Seems like Khan had rubbed off on Arthur, at least the good things, like some backbone against the augmented human. That backbone was currently being useful as Arthur uncharacteristically barked some orders to the somehow dilly dallying nurses who had frozen in shock first before running to do what Arthur had ordered them to do.

 

“You felling okay, kid?” A look. “No, this is not a joke, are you feeling alright?”

 

“I will when my _husband_ decided to stop being a child whose candy was taken away. It’ll be fine he said, no trouble he said, I’ll never trust him ever again at this point.” Arthur mumbled while he arranges some hyposprays, narrowing his eyes at some.

 

“I can let you borrow some if you need to sedate your husband.” McCoy absently said while flipping some reports.

 

“I’ll just tell him to sleep on the floor.” Arthur said, grinning when McCoy choke on his coffee and started hacking before bellowed in laughter. Arthur shook his head and went to walk towards the door before he faltered on his steps and leaned towards McCoy’s archive. The other doctor seemed to notice it to and he quickly placed the papers down to go towards Arthur who is currently massaging his temple.

 

“You okay, kid? You need to lay down?” Arthur shook his head and took a deep breath before suddenly covering his mouth with his hand. McCoy, realizing what is about to happen, quickly snatched the garbage bin in the room and quickly held it to hold a perfectly timed vomit. Arthur took another deep breath and gratefully took the box of tissue McCoy gave him.

 

“I… I think I’ll be retiring to my quarters. I don’t think I’m feeling well today…”

 

“Have you been resting well, kid? Aside from you and your husband’s activity, that is.” Now that McCoy thought about it, the boy seemed rather pale, he’d really need to talk to Khan about limiting things, really.

 

“I’ve been sleeping well, Dr. McCoy. There was nothing strange except I’ve been easily feeling tired lately, and somehow I couldn’t drink any tea without vomiting since yesterday.” McCoy rattled his brain off about stomach bug symptoms before his mind halted on one thing.

 

“… kid, you do realize what you’re saying, don’t you?” McCoy said seriously as Arthur squeezed his eyes shut to think about what he was saying about. When Arthur did realize what McCoy was talking about, he turned his head so quickly the vertigo was horrifying and McCoy quickly led Arthur to one of the beds before barking towards a nurse about calling Khan over to see his husband.

 

So to say, Arthur will be throwing a lot of things to his husband before succumbing to loving caress and kisses from said husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the giggles shall never disappear...
> 
> damn


End file.
